


Got Me Tripping

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: “You’re so mean! I could be dying!”“You’re not dying. It’s only a sprained ankle,”





	Got Me Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> Small prompt fill for [achievebois](https://achievebois.tumblr.com/) on [tumblr](https://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/post/172932773111/youre-not-dying-its-only-a-sprained-ankle).
> 
> If you like my writing please consider checking out [my tumblr](https://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/) or throwing prompts my way ♥

“Aw Jeremy,” The sound of pitiful whines fill the once silent apartment. Keys drop into the bowl next to the door which causes a few soft thumps to be heard before padding paws make their way over. Gavin can’t even coo at the crying cats as he holds onto the smaller lad, leaning against him heavily while he limps further into the hall. “It hurts.” **  
**

“Well, that’s what you get for being clumsy,” Jeremy says, laughing lightly as he curls his arm further around Gaivn’s waist. “I can’t believe you tripped over nothing trying to look at bunnies.”

“They were cute Jeremy!”

Admittedly, Jeremy might’ve laughed a bit.

The shout and tumble caused the wild rabbits to run off in fear. It’s a shame a rare, peaceful sight in Los Santos was ruined by a small mishap but if anything the two got to lie around in the grass for some time. That reminds Jeremy, they should probably check for ticks after.

“Carry me,” Gavin says, pouting as he pauses in the middle of the living room. The couch was a few more steps away from him.

“No way!”

“You’re so mean! I could be dying!”

“You’re not dying. It’s only a sprained ankle,” Jeremy scoffs, rolling his eyes affectionately at Gavin. He pats him on the back, a little reluctant to let him go. Though, to be fair, Gavin didn’t exactly want to let go either. The pout was not helping much to the latter’s chagrin. “Sit down, I’ll make some hot chocolate and fix you right up.”

An exaggerated groan comes from Gavin. His fingers linger a little on Jeremy’s shirt for just a few moments longer. When he let’s go, he flops over onto the couch head first. It wasn’t the smartest thing to do as the cuts and bruises on his face burn.

A cat hops up onto his back. The cries for attention continue. Gavin laughs against the cushions but makes no effort to move just yet. He reaches out weakly to pet the other cat’s head and then reaches over weakly to grab the TV remote off the coffee table. Whatever show that turns on is of little importance to him; it’s just nice to have a little background noise. There’s a moment of peace between living the Fake life.

“If you’re just gonna lie there I guess I’ll drink all this hot chocolate myself,” Jeremy jokes, taking a loud slurp from the drink.

“Why are you being so mean to me?” With another pitiful whine, Gavin starts to roll over, giving the cat enough time to hop off before he sits up. He leans back against the rest, giving Jeremy enough room to squeeze in between the table and his legs.

Jeremy pats Gavin’s knee as he sits down on the table. Handing one mug over, the other sits on the table as well along with a small bit of supplies; some bandaids, cotton balls, and peroxide. He reaches down to start untying the lad’s shoes before carefully sliding them off his feet, mindful of every hiss.

He takes Gavin’s face in his hand, brushing his fingers along his beard to pull him to sit up a little straighter. Their lips meet with a gentle kiss and a small chuckle. “You gonna okay?”

“When I got you takin’ care of me, of course,” Gavin smiles, kissing his boy once more.

Their foreheads brush together and Jeremy sighs with content. They back in each other’s presence. “Alright, then let me clean up the scrapes and I’ll order us something to eat. Sound good?”

“Yeah!”

Their moment of peace is broken by two cats jumping up to nuzzle and cry out at the two. Their laughs fill the apartment, making it feel warm and like home. Jeremy pulls away to pet them. “Or, maybe we should feed them first.”


End file.
